


One Piece PETs: Late Night Motivation

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [64]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami is working on one of her maps when she feels a familiar pair of monkey paws grab her melons.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Late Night Motivation

**One Piece PETs: Late Night Motivation**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This hot series belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****10:23 PM*****

 

   Late night on the _Thousand Sunny_. Nami just so happened to be working on one of her maps, only...she was not alone, tonight. For a familiar pair of monkey paws grab onto her melons.

 

"Hi, Luffy."

 

"Hey. You seem kinda down."

 

"Yeah, it's just...I need to feel motivated, right now. Though...I'm just not."

 

"Is that right?"

 

Luffy then lifted Nami's shirt up, revealing her bare chest gave her girls a massage.

 

"Ah...!"

 

"Well...this should provide some 'motivation', don't you think?"

 

   He gave her nips a little pinch and even tweaked them a little. Nami bit her lip, trying to hold back her screams. Luffy turned her over and began sucking on her melons.

 

"Ahh...!" Nami moaned. "Luffy...!"

 

   As Luffy kept sucking on her breasts, he removed her pants, as well as his own. He put on a condom that he had taken from his own pocket and entered Nami's womanhood. Then...he began to move.

 

"Ngh...!"

 

Luffy panted as he thrust in and out. He resumed sucking on his navigator's girls, while doing so.

 

"Mmm...!" Nami moaned. "You're even hungrier than I thought...!"

 

"I'm only getting started," Luffy said. "Hope you're ready."

 

He rammed into her at top speed.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Nami screamed. "OH, MY GOD, LUFFY, FUCK ME!!! FUCK ME HARDER!!!"

 

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!!!!"

 

That is just what he did and Nami screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

"YES!!! YES!!! YES~!!!!"

 

After about an hour, the pair had reached their limit. Nami lay back on her desk, breathless and worn out.

 

"Oh, god...now, THAT was motivating."

 

"See?" Luffy asked. "Told you so."

 

Nami smiled as she sat up and cleaned herself, then got dressed and went back to working on her maps.

 

"Why don't I help?" Luffy offered.

 

"...All right." Nami answered.

 

Naturally, Luffy ended up making a mess of things, though Nami was not too angry with him.

 

_'Patience, Nami,'_ Nami thought to herself. _'he's only trying to help.'_

 

However...when Luffy spilled ink all over, that was the last straw. Nami grabbed him by his neck and started choking the life out of him.

 

"YOU IDIOT~!!!!" she roared.

 

"Nami...! I'm sorry...!" Luffy choked.

 

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!! NOT YET!!!"

 

   Nami continued to choke Luffy, until her pinched her left nipple poking through her shirt. Doing this caused Nami to stop and moan, pleasantly. She released her grip on Luffy's neck, the latter gasping for air. Then, he looked at Nami's chest...and his face flushed red when he saw her nips poking through her shirt. He gulped.

 

"Uhh...Nami...?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You do know that your nips are showing, right?"

 

Nami looked down and saw that Luffy was indeed right.

 

"Oh." was all she said.

 

She then tried to cover them up. Luffy yawned.

 

"I'm tired."

 

"Go get some rest, Lu."

 

   Luffy nodded before he left. Nami worked on her maps a little while longer before she, too, went to bed. She found Luffy...asleep in her bed. Nami smiled and climbed into bed with him. She rubbed his belly as he slept. Luffy made content sighs as she did so.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you're thinking...and you are wrong. This is nothing like _More Important Matters_.


End file.
